


Lover's Lane

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Series: Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski are Bros [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: Over the period of a year and a half the Sheriff catches the McCall Car at Lover's Lane, despite multiple warnings! He is not happy. Especially since Stiles had said that Scott and he were Losers and had been deemed undateable by the girls at their school. And Melissa is too old and way to responsible to be parking at Lover's Lane.... right?***This fic is in sections. There is some Scott/Allison, Stiles/Derek and Melissa/Chris. I don't know if you can see it, because it comes from a place that has been built in my head, but there is a lot of history behind the relationships which I've tried to put across. But I tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written in the last 3 hours because I just reread Part 1 & 2 and cried like a baby and wanted to write some Sterek.

The thing about being the father to a teenage boy, and pseudo-father to another, while also being a cop meant that certain aspects of the job became kind of burdensome.

 

Not that Sheriff Stan Stilinski ever had to worry about those. Both his sons were in the "Loser" class in school and had been classified as undateable, according to Stiles.

 

Add to that the fact that Stan was the sheriff and it was below his pay grade to actually go on patrol to Lover's Lane, or patrol anywhere. He wasn't a beat cop anymore. He mostly did paperwork nowadays - perks of being an elected official. However, unfortunately for Stan, Lover's Lane was halfway between the station and the house, which also meant that more often than not he did end up busting up a lot of young adults in various stages of "getting it on" or whatever the kids were calling it these days. He couldn't ignore illegal parking activity if it was on his way, off the clock or not. He _was_ the Sherriff after all.

 

So when Stan saw Melissa McCall's blue Honda parked at Lover's Lane, he was genuinely worried she was in trouble. But when he moved closer to find the windows steamier than normal, he was wary. He didn't want to see his best friend getting it on with her new beau. He could back away and call it in. But... he would have blackmail material for life. And, he would finally get to meet the guy she'd been hiding from everyone. It had been almost six months, and neither Scott, Stiles, nor Stan had seen a stray sock from the guy. She was keeping him a secret locked away tighter than Fort Knox. So he was curious. And Melissa was a straight shooter she did not break the law. She never strayed from the line. In all these years he's never seen her do something so reckless. So he knocks on the window. 

 

_"Uh Oh!"_

 

Scott!? "Scott?"

 

 _"_ Oh _, Shit! Oh shit!_ Oh _, Shit!!"_ That's definitely two voices. Is Scott with a girl? When did that happen? Does Melissa know? Wait. Does Scott have a Girlfriend? _His_ Scott?

 

"You both better be decent. I don't want to see two half dressed 17-year-olds outside." 

 

The door opens and Scott stumbles out with a dark-haired, dimple-cheeked, blushing beauty. _Good for you, son_. "What in God's good name, is going on?"

 

"Err." Scott runs his hand through his hair. When had he gotten so buff? What had the kid been eating? Stan felt like yesterday Scott was all skin and bones and he could bench press Scott soaking wet. When had his boy grown up? The last two years had been brutal, Beacon Hills had gone from being a relatively quite town to a hellmouth. But he didn't think he didn't see his kids anymore. But seeing Scott now, it seemed like it had been years since he'd paid attention to his kids. He _really_ needed to start spending more time with his family. 

 

"Scott?"

 

"Um. We had a date?" 

 

"Are you telling me or asking me?" 

 

"Telling you, sir?" 

 

"And does your mother know that you're out?" 

 

"Like the ABBA song?" The girl giggles. 

 

"What?" 

 

"My mom used to listen to a song by this band called ABBA, what you just said, it was lyrics from the song. It made me think of that. It made me laugh." The girl smiles, bright and beautiful. 

 

"Is this a joke?" Her smile dulls, and Stan feels like a jerk but he needs his kids to be smarter than to park illegally at Lover's Lane. Apart from the illegality, he's seen so many things go wrong - cars get hit, people get robbed, beaten, stabbed, raped, and there's nobody around to help. 

 

"Scott? How many times have I told you and Stiles about the dangers?"

 

"I know Sherriff! I just... I couldn't go home! We've only been on three dates and I've always just dropped her home but tonight after dinner she kissed me and it was magical. I just wanted to keep kissing her... and Allison is just so great, and beautiful and..." They're both looking at each other and it makes Stan miss Alice with such ferocity it's like a bleeding wound. He remembers how it was to be so in love with her that he couldn't wait to touch her. How he'd find excuses just to do so. 

 

"I get it kiddo. I've been there. To be young and in love." He can see the blush on their faces intensify. "Does Melissa know you're out with this young lady?" He can see the guilt on Scott's face intensify. He knows it's been rough for the McCall's. They've been a family for far too long for him not to know. "Alright well, enough shenanigans, get Allison home and don't forget to pick your mom up from the hospital before curfew. And no more parking. I don't want to catch you here again." 

 

"Yessir!" 

 

"Allison, it was lovely to meet you." 

 

"You too sir, Scott has told me so much about you. It's nice to have met more of his family than just Stiles." 

 

Stan can't help but smiles at, She's adorable.

 

Well, at least he finally has one son he has an embarrassing Lover's Lane story to tell at Christmas Parties.

 

****

 

When Stan sees the McCall car parked at Lover's Lane at for again he can't believe it. Scott was not usually a problem. Stan doesn't contemplate this time, he raps against the steamy glass hard. 

 

"Scott get out. I thought I told you it was dangerous to park out here. Allison and you should know better. Get out!"

 

He can hear furious whispering inside the car. So he strains to hear. 

 

 _"He think's it's Scott and Allison!"_ He hears. 

 

_"My Allison? Are our kids dating? Oh, that's awkward?"_

 

_"Not as awkward as the dressing down we're about to receive!"_

 

"Get out of the vehicle!" He uses his serious cop voice, rather than his angry Dad voice this time when he knocks again. 

 

"Oh fuck, he's angry," Melissa says when she gets out of the car. The man with her in handsome, he's got dark blonde hair, a beard, and mustache, which look thoroughly roughed up. _Awkward_. He's got white temples and white in his beard. There's a sadness around his eyes, that Stan can relate to. But he can see the protective hand that goes around Melissa as he draws her to his side and he can appreciate it.

 

"Mel," Stan says, disapproving. 

 

"I know." 

 

"Do you?"

 

"Yes. Because the bazillion times you've come home ranting about the paperwork from Lover's Lane has not been enough of a hint." 

 

"Then why?"

 

"Because the kids are home." 

 

"No, they aren't" 

 

"Or you would be." 

 

"I wouldn't be in your way." 

 

"No, but it's weird." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because you're you." 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

"You're the Sheriff. And you're like a father to my son. And my best friend." 

 

"So?" 

 

"This is unprecedented." 

 

"My wife held your hand as you gave birth. And I made sure you divorced your bastard ex-husband." 

 

"You put me through med school."

 

"You've held my hair as I puked my weight in alcohol." 

 

"I did not."

 

"Might as well have."

 

"This is weird. I don't understand what is going on." Pretty-boy looked confused. 

 

"Mel. I love you. I don't care who you fuck as long as you're happy." 

 

"Too far." 

 

"I thought so too. I was trying to be cool. But it's out there now so just accept it. I just want you to be safe. Hug?" 

 

"Yeah." Stan pulls Melissa into an all-encompassing hug.

 

"I'm Chris Argent." The man holds his hand out, introducing himself, but Stan can see the way he's trying to intimidate Stan. Show his macho and stake his claim. Mel is not property. She will not be owned. He needs to learn that.

 

"I'm Sheriff Stanley Stilinski, Beacon Hills Police Department." Stan grabs the hand and grips it tightly he can see the way the man can see the challenge but can also see that it doesn't come from a place of ownership, he can see the way the man's shoulders lose their tension. He knows the man isn't like Steven. He can see how he will hold Melissa like the treasure she's meant to be.  

 

"Stan!" 

 

"You hurt Melissa, you won't know what hit you. And if you ever do something as inappropriate as to park with her at Lover's Lane I will make it the BHPD's personal mission to make your life living hell in Beacon Hills. Do you understand? If you want to date my family, you best make it your mission to keep them safe." 

 

"I'll see you at home, Stan?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Go on!"

 

"There's Shepherd's Pie in the fridge." 

 

"Thank's Mel. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this. I wish I could forget about this, to be honest. Lover's Lane, really?" He's half mumbling to himself as he get's into his cruiser, but its ridiculous. She's a grown woman. 

 

***

 

The third time Stan finds the McCall Honda parked at Lover's Lane, steamed up. He's had it. He doesn't care if it's Scott or Melissa. He doesn't stop. He yanks open the door. 

 

"WHAT THE -- DAD!"

 

"STILES!?"

 

"Sheriff."

 

"HALE!?"

 

He's so shocked he's turned around while his son and his son's -- Hale. WHAT? Fix the disarray of their clothes.

 

"We're dressed now."  

 

"You're not gay."

 

"Uh."

 

"Sir -- " 

 

"Hale, If I were you, I would choose my words very carefully right now. My son is underage -- "

 

"Actually, I turned 18 last week." 

 

"Shut up, Stiles." Stan has no patience for his son's sass at the moment. 

 

"And it isn't what you think." 

 

"You just fell out of a car, attached at the mouth, half naked. And it _isn't_ what I think?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"We were...." Hale starts.

 

"ON A STAKE OUT!" 

 

"On a stakeout?" To say Stan is skeptical would be the understatement of the century. 

 

"Yes. And We heard your car approaching. And you know me, dad. I'm a well of bright ideas. I suggested we whip our shirts off and pretend to kiss so that it appears as though we're... uh... lovers. And Der-HALE here, being the great sport that he is, agreed!" Stiles laughs, nervously. 

 

"Is that why you have stubble burn all down your neck and torso? Because you started kissing when you heard me walk up to the car?"

 

"He's a speed kisser?"

 

"You are the worst liar in the history of liars, son..." The guilty look on his son's face is telling, but the adoration in Hale's is so much more. It tells Stan of years of longing and pining and holding back. Of pain, suffering and guilt. It tells Stan that this kid has held the world on his shoulders for so long that he will keep doing it, keep taking the burden from others if they give it to him, and Stan doesn't want to let him keep doing that anymore. "So, you _are_ gay?"

 

"Well, I'd say I'm bisexual, technically... and Derek's well... he's Derek... but we've chosen to be mutually exclusive with each other at the moment?" He says, and there's a vulnerability in his son's eyes that he's never seen before and it break's Stan's heart.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you that one time outside Jungle, son. I love you. You know that, right? No matter what. I do. I always will. Till the moon and back. Forever and always. I can't promise that I will always like who you like, but I can promise to try to get to know them." 

 

"I'm sorry I didn't press the issue harder back tell. Well, to be honest, back then I _was_ just trying to distract you. I didn't know I was Bi. I mean, I did have a humungous crush on _this_ asshole, but he just thought I was annoying." 

 

"That hasn't changed. I still think you are annoying."

 

"Oh Derek, you say the sweetest things!" 

 

"Fuck you!" Hale growls so low that Stan almost misses it, but he didn't become the Sheriff because of his good looks (well maybe a little bit -- it wasn't because of his modestly)

 

"Maybe later!" And just like that, the moment is gone, and Stan is uncomfortable. He is not supposed to be hearing about his kid's sex life. 

 

"OH MY GOD! I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THESE THINGS ABOUT YOU, STILES. AND YOU, YOUNG MAN NEED TO HAVE YOUR MOUTH WASHED OUT! HOW DID WE GET AWAY FROM THE SUBJECT AT HAND! STILES, WHY ARE YOU AT LOVERS LANE! DON'T EVER PARK HERE AGAIN! DOESN'T DEREK HAVE AN APARTMENT OR HOUSE OR SOMEWHERE YOU CAN GO? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX UNDER OUR ROOF! AND DEREK, FAMILY DINNER EVERY SUNDAY, BE THERE OR ELSE! DO. NOT. LOOK SO GLEEFUL, STILES! I _WILL_ BE CLEANING MY SERVICE REVOLVERS NEXT SUNDAY EVENING! YES, AT THE DINNER TABLE... AND WHERE IS ROSCOE?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love. Please leave them! I will love you for them. So please, gimme some sugar. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
